Strawnbeau
This character is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. Personal Information Real Name: ''Prince '''Strawnbeau' of Königreich der Hohen Sonne Aliases: ''"Strongbow" ''Identity: Publicly known as a member of the Royal Family of Königreich der Hohen Sonne Citizenship: Member of Royal Family of Königreich der Hohen Sonne Place of Birth: ''Königreich der Hohen Sonne ''Occupation: Prince, adventurer Relations (known): Queen & Prince Consort of the Shining Throne (mother & father); seven brothers, one sister (siblings). Allies: Aries, Grimlore, Khari, Malik, Selenebourne, S'iege, Tap, Tasse Height: 1.9 meters (6' 2") Weight: 200 pounds Hair: Blone Eyes: Blue Race, Gender & Orientation: Human. Male. Heteroflexible. Statistics & Attributes: * Combat: Superior * Durability: Superior * Intelligence: Average * Speed: Average * Strength: Superior History Born to the Queen & Prince Consort of the Shining Throne of Königreich der Hohen Sonne as the seventh son of a seventh daughter, Prince Strawnbeau was highly educated and schooled in the duties of royalty from an early age. Although, Strawnbeau does not have a concordant relationship with his father, the Prince Consort, he is the favored child of his mother, the Queen. Energetic, adventurous and curious from childhood, Strawnbeau was always exploring the less populated areas of Königreich der Hohen Sonne to the dismay of his parents, usually getting "royally grounded" for his efforts; his siblings would tease him for being under "house arrest" on a regular basis. During his late adolescence, Strawnbeau, while on one of his explorations literally ran into the mercenary/adventurers Aries and Tap, whom were "avoiding the interests of the authorities" of a local hamlet -- something about gambling, lechery and the mayor's four daughters (details were murky). This meeting lead to a lifelong friendship, although initial impressions were not so cordial, and the two adventurers becoming temporary bodyguards to the prince (the Queen, determined to keep Strawnbeau safe, decided having two well seasoned guardsmen -- as she was told -- would be better than Strawnbeau exploring on his own). As Strawnbeau matured into a young man, he, Aries and Tap began to broaden their exploration to bordering lands to the Kingdom of the High Sun; it was on one such occasion, while exploring a ruined temple, that the trio came upon the divine-demon, Grimlore seeking a lost tome. The trio were the pinnacles of heroic lore, none of them faltered as they ran away as top athletes in full armor. Having left their horses behind, the trio returned under the cover of dusk only to find Grimlore awaiting their return. It was due to this encounter that the future company of adventures would be formed; for with Grimlore were the Prince of the Silver Throne, Selenebourne, and his ephemeral godparent, Ki'El (the S'iege) -- the latter two accompanying Grimlore on his quest as a teaching exercise for the Prince. Upon returning to Königreich der Hohen Sonne, the Queen and Prince Consort had little choice but to allow their son to join the company, especially in the presence of a god and demigod. Powers * Equestrian Empathy Abilities * Craftsmanship/Smithy * Weapon Proficiency Artifacts, Relics & Objects of Power * Helm of Manifest Visions Paraphernalia Trivia * Flirts unashamedly and unabashedly with S'iege. * Strawnbeau is notorious for "failing" on his first attempts, a running inside-joke among his friends. Some of his most noteworthy "failures" have lead to the best experiences of his life, with the richest rewards. Notes Category:Personality Category:Index Category:Royalty Category:Camp RHS